Ready to Run
by kmuscutt23
Summary: Tris needs to make a getaway...
1. Chapter 1

_**( I do not own Divergent)**_

 **Ready to Run**

 _(This is a two chapter one shot just letting the characters take over. I hope you enjoy it. Although I have no idea what is going to happen so I will be just as surprised as you.)_

The dress felt wrong, the church felt wrong, everything felt wrong. Yet here she stood glaring at her reflection in the mirror while her mother doted on her impending marriage. "Your father and I are so happy that you are happy. Tobias could not be a better match for you." As she heard her mothers words she forced the vomit back into her stomach. They didn't know, they had no idea that in the cover of the dark apartment she was forced to be whatever he needed at the moment. If he needed to let out frustration she was a punching bag, if he needed a release whether she wanted it or not, he had his way with her.

After the first 6 months of them living together is when he began to show his true colors. He was not the quiet Abnegation man that everyone knew him to be. He was harsh in his actions and he threated to end her life if she ever told anyone what he had done. She knew she had one shot, one shot to get away she just needed the opportunity to present itself. Her Uncle Max was the head of Dauntless and no one knew of their relation except her mother who was of course Max's sister. She knew that he would protect by all means necessary once she told him what had been happening she just needed to get away.

"Mom, may I hasve a few minutes alone to reflect, I just need to calm down a little bit." Natalie came over and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course Beatrice we have 20 minutes until the ceremony starts so, I will be back in 18 with Dad to come and collect you." She whispered her thanks as her mother left the room. The moment she heard the click of the door she locked it quickly and flew into action.

Luckily the dress was a hand me down so it was short and she could run in it. She tied her tennis shoes and climbed through the open window. She looked around quickly hoping that no one was lurking and she ran as fast as her legs would take her. All sense of time was lost on her and the bag on her shoulder was weighing her down but she continued to push with all her might.

Within minutes she reached her destination grateful that her mom had taught her and Caleb how to board the train the way that the Dauntless do. She entered the train car and breathed a sigh of relief as she sank to the floor. Beatrice opened the bag that had weighed her down and emptied it of it's contents. After her black attire was out she threw the bag from the train car and it was soon joined by the God awful wedding dress.

"That was quite a show you just put on." She heard coming from the opposite corner of the train. She shrank back until her back was against the wall. "Who are you?" Beatrice asked bravely. She was surprised at herself for even asking the question it was unlike Abnegation to be so questioning, of course she never truly felt Abnegation. "Who I am in of no consequence the question trus is, what do you think you are doing Stiff?" After she flinched and ignored his question she chanced a look out of the door and she could see the rooftop that she needed coming around the bend.

She booked up slowly not wanting to tip her co-rider off as to what she was doing and when the train rounded the corner she began a full sprint amd pushed off from the edge of the train. As her feet hit the rooftop she knew her landing was less than perfect and she ended up on her ass. Beatrice began to rise from the ground and heard when the man hit the room a few feet from her. Her heart pounded as she made her way hurriedly to the ledge to jump into the compound.

She got one leg onto the ledge but was suddenly pulled off when a hand wrapped around her arm. "What are you doing?!" He yelled not letting go of her arm even through her efforts of trying to pull it back. "Let me go!" He gripped her arm even tighter. She was not just some weak stiff her could control so with her free hand she made a fist and punched him square in the nose. She heard the telltale crack of his nose breaking and he immediately released her.

Beatrice once again put her foot on the ledge, and this time thankfully unimpeded made the jump. The feeling of freedom she felt as her body made its trajectory to the bottom was incomparable to anything she had ever felt before. Beatrice hit the net with a thud and rolled to dismount. Jumping down she saw the form of the man she punched in an open doorway 25ft from her. She turned tail and ran as fast as she could. She heard him behind her and luckily because of her small frame and fast feet she reached the elevator first and the door closed just as he reached it.

She made it to the administative floor and once again ran to her uncle's office. She opened the door and flew in uncaring if he was busy. Thankfully he was not and as she reclosed the open door he stood and embraced her. "Beatrice, what are you..." He was interrupted by the door opening once again. She moved behind her uncle no knowing the mans intentions. "Eric, what happened to your face? Another training accident?" Uncle Max laughed but consequently stopped at the look on Eric's face. "No sir, that was courtesy of the Stiff standing behind you."

All previous joking aside Max stepped forward until she was sure he could smell Eric's breath. "Eric, I suggest you find another way to address my niece." The man stepped back muttering apologies. He moved to the corner of the room and Max turned back to her. "Bea..." She held up her hand to stop him. "Tris." She said simply and he crossed his arms not used to being interrupted. "Tris, what are you doing here?" She launched into her story both men, now seated and growing more and more red as her story continued.

"...So I want to reinvent myself and hide her with you Uncle Max. I'm ready to change my name, cut my hair, pierce my face and get tattoos but no one, including my mother can know I'm here." Tris waited calmly as both men calmed down and talked amongst themselves. She grew increasingly worried that her plan was going to fail, that he was going to take her in a car and drive her back home. The more she dwelled the more anxious she got and in moments she found it hard to breathe and her breath was coming in short spurts. It was becoming increasingly harder to focus and she moved to sit down but one step into her endeavor the world went black.

"Tris, please come back." Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. She heard laughter coming from the other side of her but couldn't fathom why. "What... what happened?" Eric pulled her into a sitting position and looked directly into her soul. "You hyperventillated, and then went down like someone laid you out. We just can't figure out why." Tris racked her brain to try and remember the reason for her freakout.

"I was thinking that you guys were going to take me back to Abnegation and it took me forever to come up with this plan, but there is no way I am going back! So I was freaking out at the thought of being factionless." At this point she noticed a woman with dark hair sitting on the opposite side of the room. "Who are you? No offense Uncle Max but the less people that know I'm here the better." Eric rolled his eyes and seated her in a nearby chair. "Tris, this is Tori, she is here to change your appearance." She jumped out of the chair and threw herself at her uncle. "Thank you, you will not regret it. I will be the best Dauntless there ever was!"

They all laughed at her outburst and Tori stepped forward and once again sat her in the chair. As the woman began to cut her hair she could literally feel the weight lifted off her shoulders. The two men moved chairs to face her. "Are you ready to hear the plan?" She nodded fervently and was rewarded with a smack to the back of her head. "Don't move!" Tori said sternly. "Sorry." She blurted out quickly. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Alright,"Eric said. "first things first, no more Uncle Max because that will give you away faster than anything." Max nodded in agreement and took over for Eric. "You will need to train with the new initiates we are going to tell them that you are in a remedial program due to an unfortunate illness and we are going to tell everyone that you are 18." Eric resumed when Max finished. "The next things we needed to work on were your sleeping arrangements and job position. For work after your "training" you will be Max's personal assistant we figured that would be the easiest to explain because he hasn't had one for years." She laughed at this and was met with another smack. "Living arrangements was a little more difficult to figure out and you may not like it but it is all we have. Eric has a spare room in his apartment that will now be yours. I know it isn't ideal but thankfully he is willing to work with it because of your ability to not only would but evade him this afternoon."

She wanted to protest, she really did but they had already said that there was no where else and she thought it better to nbot argue when they were being so generous. Tori had finished her hair and gave her a tap on the shoulder as she moved swiftly to her bag and grabbed a handful of flat pad looking things and what looked like a gun. "Do you know what this is?" Tris shook her head and waited for the explaination. While she did Tori handed her a book. "Choose any one you want."

She thumbed through the book and grew intrigued by an intricate lace design that would go over her eyes like a mask. "Can I do this one but only on one eye?" Tori nodded and attached the pad and squeezed the trigger on the gun at intermittent intervals. By the time she was finished Tris had 9 tattoos and a short pixie cut that was dyed red and black. To say that she was impressed was a gross understatement, she truly looked like a different person. Tori got her sizes and said that she would deliver a new wardrobe to Eric's apartment when she was finished.

She exited the bathroom that was connected to Max's office and both men stared at her with their mouths hanging open. She smiled shyly and moved towards her uncle. "Thank you for all of this Max, you will never know how grateful I am to you. I hate to ask for anything else but I am kind of hungry." Her statement was punctuated by the sound of her stomach growling. They all laughed and Eric moved to usher her towards the door but she flinched away from him. She gasped as she realized what she had done. "I'm so sorry, please know that it has absolutely nothing to do with you." He smiled and even though it was foreign on his usually intense face, it still looked inviting and genuine.

"Trust me when I tell you that I undetstand completely." The moment the words left his mouth she felt the conviction in them. He suddenly got a twinkle in his eye. "Plus, you think my eyes are gorgeous." He said as he left the room. At this Max laughed. "You better follow him." She felt nothing but mortified as she jogged to catch up to the younger man. "Where are we going?" She asked quietly. "I'm going to drop you off at the apartment and then go to the Mess Hall and get us some food."

"I'm sorry that I am taking your personal space. I know it's not easy to give that up." He waved her off seeming to get more and more grumpy with each person they passed. Every time she turned to look at him his face was more and more agitated looking. She stopped and rounded on him. "Why are you getting so mad all of the sudden? I would rather be factionless that deal with this again!" He reached into his pocket and grabbed something he then turned slightly and unlocked the door. "Get in." She planted her feet and crossed her arms but instead of arguing he wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the room. "Tris, listen, I am not someone that gets along well with others and the people that were passing us just kept staring at you lke you were a freak of nature, probably because you were with me and I was getting angry."

"Eric, they were probably looking at me because they have never seen me before, I am positive that it had nothing to do with you." He nodded quickly. "This is your room." He opened the door at the end of the hall. Moving back up the hall he pointed to another door. "This is your bathroom and the laundry, and this is my room." He said pointing to yet another door. "Please don't enter it unless I expressly ask you. It's not because of you, I am just very particular about my things." She dipped her head in acknowledgement. "I am what they call obsessive complusive so if you take something out please clean it up." With that he was out the door. Tris walked around the kitchen taking in the seriousness of his OCD when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Tori came in with six very large bags. "Where's your room?" Tris walked her down the hall and showed her and she deposited everything on the bed and left promptly. The woman had literally thought of everything. She had sheets, and a bedset, towels, toiletries, shampoo and conditioner and lots of clothes and two pairs of shoes and a pair of boots. Her Abnegation was beginning to show and as she opened the final bags she was sobbing. It felt like she was crying for hours before she was ensconsed in two strong steady arms. She curled into his neck and continued releasing the stress of the last year.

"Shhh..." He said as he stroked her hair. "You're safe, you're here with me, I will protect you." She slowly began to feel herself calm down, his scent and words were soothing. "You... don't... even... know... me..." She said gently between sobs. He placed his hands on either side of her face. "I know that you're not going to understand this, but from the moment you punched me in the face, I was yours." Tris scrambled up from his lap and was on her feet and backing away from him. "I, I can't Eric." He stood and stalked closer to her. "I don't think you understand, I would never, ever force myself on you. I just want you to know that I will and want to do anything to protect you. Now that we have that out there can we please eat?"


	2. Part 2

_**A/N:**_

 _ **So I had the unfortunate displeasure of getting my first negative review with this story and of course it was from a guest. In response to that negative review. I like the center alignment it makes me happy and if you don't like it you can just not read my crap... To the rest of you I want to thank you for staying on board with me I love you all very much. It's nice to know that I have people that stand behind my stories.**_

 _ **(I do not own Divergent)**_

 _ **Ready to Run**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Two weeks had passed and with the exception of Max receiving a call from her mother asking for a search party they had not heard anything. Tris woke up this day however the feeling about the day was different. She could feel something in her bones that told her today was the day she had dreaded these last 15 days. One of the initiates, Peter, kept eyeing her and it brought her out of her thoughts. "So Tris, were you a transfer or what?" He asked feigning interest. "Discussing our pasts is not something I signed up for but to answer your question, no I am Dauntless born."

Just as she said that Eric came barreling into the training room looking angrier that usual. Their friendship had grown exponentially in the last 15 days and she could almost admit that her feelings for him were growing. He was attentive and caring, well, in their apartment he was, but in the compound he callous and dry. The fact that he could literally be two different people unfortunately reminded her of Tobias and that was why she was finding it difficult to reciprocate his feelings. Deep down Tris knew that Eric would never lay a hand on her or force her to do anything she didn't want to do. She knew that on some other level she trusted him more than she trusted anyone. Of course with the exception of Uncle Max.

"Break for lunch, be back in one hour. I will be timing you!" She lingered after everyone had left she could tell by the look in his eyes that he needed to talk to her. "Tris, something is off today, after training I need you to go back to the apartment. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just have a really terrible feeling." She nodded in agreement. "I have had a feeling all day as well. Um... Eric, I need you to do something for me." He eyed her carefully as she continued. "I want you to put Peter and I in the ring together after lunch. He needs to be put in his place and I think I am the only one who can pull it off."

"Fine." He said as he ushered her out the door. "Please eat today Tris, I need to go see Max so I won't be at lunch and please, for the love of God stay safe, okay?" She waved him off and made her way to the Mess Hall. After grabbing a sandwich she sat in her usual seat minus Eric and ate slowly as she mulled things over in her head. A movement on the catwalk caught her eye and she turned her head and was instantly nervous. Uncle Max was standing proud with Eric at his right and Marcus Eaton on his left. Eric eyed her and motioned for her to look away. She did so quickly and then picked up her tray, deposited it and sprinted back to the training room.

Tris reached to open the door but someone stopped her. Turning suddenly she was face to face with Peter. "What do you want?" She spat at him. His eyes slowly roamed over her body. "I was just thinking I could get a goodluck kiss before our fight." He moved closer to her and she was ready to punch him when Eric abruptly threw Peter against the wall. "Initiate, we do not treat women that way here and you would do well to remember that." Eric escorted her inside and pulled her into the weapons room. "Go to the apartment and don't come out until I get there." He said sternly with a hint of worry in his eyes.

She backed away from him quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. "No Eric I won't! If I back away from this fight, Peter will think that he's won. I can't have that. I'm sorry, I know you're worried but this is a chance I need to take right now." Eric took a step closer. "Please Tris, Marcus and Tobias are here looking for you!" Fear hallowed out her insides and she indeed had an urge to run but she couldn't let Peter win. "I'm unrecognizable, there is no way they will find me. I will go after the fight okay?" She stalked past him and made her way to the ring. All in all they were pretty evenly matched. She had landed a blow to his side and he had her in a headlock. His lips were close to her ear and she wanted to vomit at the contact. He brushed his teeth against her earlobe and whispered. "He's here Beatrice, and I've already told him where to find you."

Tris' brain flew into overdrive, she needed to end this and win. She brought her hand back and hit him square in the balls and then she bolted from the training room. Sprinting down the hallway trying to get to their apartment, she turned a corner and standing in front of her was Tobias. She turned to run again but his hand reached out and grabbed her. "Let's go now!" He shouted at his father. She kicked and screamed for Eric as she was thrown into the car. Tobias' hand tightened around her arm and as the car drove away Eric was the thing she saw. "Father, drive to the warehouse. I need to teach her who she belongs to." She thrashed and kicked and tried to get away. "Stop!" Tobias yelled as he grabbed a syringe from his jacket pocket. "Sleep my love." Was the last thing she heard as her eyes drooped shut.

As Tris came out of her drug induced stupor she tried to move her limbs but she was secured tightly to the bed she was laid on. She also observed that she was stark naked and very, very cold. "Beatrice, what have you done to your beautiful body? This will need to be corrected. Jeanine will be sending someone later this week to fix this." She pulled against her bonds willing them to loosen with each tug. "Although, they do add a little something don't they? Maybe we'll keep a few." He ran his hand from her knee to her breast and then pressed his lips roughly to hers. She turned her head and in the next moment his hand was hitting her sharply across the cheek.

"You are mine! I don't care who you think you've been these last 2 weeks. How did it feel to have someone else where I have been." His hand moved roughly to her core. "Did he touch you like I do? Did he make you feel the way I did?" He brought his hand back to her cheek one more time. "You will never forget who you belong to." Summoning up courage she did the only thing she could do and spit in his face. He brought his fist back and made contact with her eye. "You see what you've made me do! I didn't want to have to do that. Why do you always make me so angry?" Marcus entered the room and she badly wanted to cover her body. He came closer and laid his hand on her stomach. "So smooth, too bad I don't have time to give it a go." He said quietly almost to himself as his hand brushed her private area. "Son, we have a problem." The younger man looked away from her and adressed his father. "Well, what is it?"

"Max has sent out a search party and he got Natalie and Andrew involved. Why couldn't you just let her be? Why did it have to be this one?" Tobias moved back over to her and gestured to her most intimate area. "This is the best there, believe me I have tried alot of them. Plus she is a Prior and you know what that means for us." Marcus threw something at his son. "You idiot! It doesn't make a difference now. They know the truth. You don't think that they won't imprison us! I can guarantee you that everything we have will be gone!" A sly smile crossed Tobias' face. "Then we'll take her outside the fence. Granted, we don't know what's out there but we know there is at least something." Once again he pushed the needle into her skin and the world went dark.

The sounds of the car were amplified greatly. She tried to move before opening her eyes but once again she was bound. Her hands and feet were tied behind her back and there was a length of tape over her mouth. She opened her gray eyes only to realize she was shrouded in darkness. That mother fucker had placed her in the trunk! Tris tried frantically to get out of her bindings but to no avail. Suddenly she was thrown forward as the car came to an abrupt stop. Her heart jumped out of her chest when she heard Eric's voice just outside the trunk. "Where is she Eaton?" She heard the monster laugh. "I should ask you the same question Coulter, how did it feel putting your dick where mine had already conquered?" She heard a thump as someone hit the ground. "You're going to regret that. As you can see, she is not here, she escaped shortly after we got her home." Tris knew at that moment that she had to do something. She knew it was going to hurt but she raised up and banged her head on the trunk. Her head spun but she did it again and again. Her blood began dripping down her face and finally just as she was about to give up she heard Eric say, "What was that? Open this trunk!" She heard shouting and the sound of something being fired. Hope was abounding in her and she couldn't wait for Eric to hold her.

It took this to realize that she loved him, that he was her safe place and that needed him. "Drive." She heard Marcus yelling from inside the car. Sadness filled her as she felt the closeness to Eric slipping through her fingersm but the car never began moving again. Tris was momentarily blinded by light flooding into the trunk. "Oh no baby please." It was Eric, her eyes flew open and tears began streaming down her face. She was sure they were mixing with the blood and making her look worse than she really was. "This might hurt a little." He ripped the tape from her mouth and she began to cry even harder. "Eric, please." She whispered. He produced a knife from his vest and released her from her prison. Her limbs were sore but she launched herself into his arms. "You found me." She whispered as she clung to him, her face buried in his neck.

He held her close, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He kissed her hair lightly. "I will always find you love, and you would do well not to forget it." Her arms held onto his shoulders refusing to let go even though with the blood loss it was becoming increasingly difficult. "Take me home please. I don't think I want to be in the world anymore." Eric stroked her hair gently. "We need to go talk to Max first. He needs to know what was done." Her heart sank but she knew it needed to be done. Something needed to happen to the Eatons and her testimony was the key. "Okay, but I don't want to leave the room for a week once this is over."

Eric laughed and after giving orders to the other Dauntless he carried her to a waiting truck. When they returned to the compound they went first to the infirmary where the nurse cleaned her off and she recived 10 stitches in her forehead and then they headed to Uncle Max's office. From the moment her bonds were cut until they sat down in the office she had refused to break contact with Eric. It had made the nurse angry and Uncle Max seemed slightly amused. Tris went through her experience, well, as much as she could remember. She was covering her stint in the warehouse when Eric grabbed her hand and caressed it gently even though his face told a completely different story. Uncle Max, her parents and Jack Kang listened to her story and they became more and more concerned by the minute. "Beatrice, why didn't you tell us. We could have helped you?" She released Eric's hand and walked over to her mother. "He threatened to kill you and Caleb. Tobias and Marcus sat me down and said they had done it before and they would not hesitate to do it again. I was protecting you." Tears once again began flowing from her eyes. "There was something else, they said that they needed you guys and it had something to do with outside the fence. Now, if you don't mind, I want to go home."

Andrew stepped forward and reached out to grab her hand. "Alright, your room is the way you left it and everything will be okay." She yanked her hand away from him and backed up causing Eric to rise from his seat quickly. "I'm not going with you. I want to stay here. I fit in here, I like it here and there is nothing but malice and anger in my heart toward Abnegation. I love you guys but I'm staying here." At this Jack Kang took over. "Young lady, you made your choice at your choosing ceremony. I am afraid you have no choice in the matter." Uncle Max hit his desk hard. "This is my faction, and I decide who stays and who goes. The fact of the matter is that she fits in well here and I am positive had it not been for Mr. Eaton's threats she would have chosen Dauntless in the first place."

Natalie took a deep breath. "Andrew, as much as I hate to say this, I agree with my brother. Look at her, it has only been two weeks and she is already thriving here. I think that we should just let Beatrice stay here." She cleared her throat, but Eric got to it before she did. "It's Tris." He said lightly. "Thank you Eric, please take me home. Mom, Dad, Uncle Max I love you. Mr. Kang thank you for listening to my story. And Uncle Max, Peter, one of the other initiates knew who I was and said that he had helped Tobias find me. I hope that he will be dealt with accordingly." Uncle Max nodded and as she turned to go her mother rushed forward to embrace her. "We love you as well Tris, don't be a stranger." She then turned and held her hand out to Eric. "Thank you for protecting my baby."

"It wasn't my job Mrs. Prior, it was something I had to do. You taught her very well to defend herself and my heart is tied to hers in a way I don't quite understand." The woman nodded and Tris swayed where she stood. "I really do need to get her home." Eric leaned down and scooper her up, her head resting on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and before she knew it he was placing her on his bed. He turned to leave the room but she sat up quickly. "Eric wait!" He rotated and the smile on his face was almost blinding. She put her feet on the floor and paced up to him. Tris wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked into his eyes. She released him and then wrapped her tiny hand into his larger one and led him to the couch in the living room. Tris took a deep calming breath and prayed that he would agree. "Listen, I can't be everything that you need me to be right away and you can send me away if you want, but I need you to know that when I heard your voice inside that trunk I realized that in the last two weeks I have fallen for you. I am su..." She was cut off by Eric's lips pressing into her own, she melted into him and wrapped her fingers into his hair. It was soft and luxurious and his kiss felt like home. As he deepened it she knew that he was made for her and that in and of itself was the most calming feeling in the whole world.


End file.
